A New School, An Old Crush
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: Dawn and her mom move to Pallet Town were Dawn must go to a new school but doesn't need to survive on her own, when she has Ash. Characters might be a little OOC. I don't own Pokemon
1. Chapter I

**Alright! First pokefic so yeah. **

**Funfact! Pokemon is short for pocket monsters. All told in Ash's POV**

I always noticed her but I'm not sure if she noticed me. Is been years sine we traveled together, she might not remember me.

Let me introduce myself, I am Ash Ketchum, training to be the Pokemon Master, but first I gotta pass highschool.(^_^ sorta face)**  
><strong>

Anyway, the girl I was talking about is Dawn. We traveled around Sinnoh together. We were great friends, one of the best I've ever had. She had become the new student today. She moved to Pallet town because Her mom got a new job as a judge. I never th9ught I would see her again but here I am at my locker, she was walking towards me I faced my locker and got my math book. She didn't notice me, just walked to her locker, next to mine.

The bell rang meaning it was time to go. It was actually lunch time, I only got my book for an excuse. I walked to the cafeteria and sat with my friends.

"Did you guys see the new girl? She came late. Ash I think you have the next class with her, shes probobly gonna sit in the empty seat next to you in chem class." My best friend Drew said.

The rest of my friends nodded their heads.

"Isn't that Dawn?" May asked shocked.

"Whose Dawn?" Misty, Drew, Tracey, and Gary asked.

"I used to travel with her." They nodded heir heads and went back to eating.

We reached chemistry, the first class after lunch.

"Class," the teacher started, " We have a knew student, Dawn Berlitz, lets welcome her."

Some people said hi and some waved their hand.

"Dawn you will sit next to, um, Ash Ketchum. Ash I ask you to show Dawn around the school." When Dawn heard my name she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see!"

"Hey Dawn, great to see you too!"

The class looked at us while we communicated with with our eyes. Dawn sat next to me and class started.

"Okay students today we will be doing something different. I have volunteered this class for the dance decoration team! I figured that since this class is the worst in chemistry that you could use the extra credit."The class groaned except for some people."Did I mention that you get to do it during this time of the day." The whole class cheered." Lets get started go to the gym."

Dawn and I talked the whole way there. Some people got out their pokemon to help with it. There were sewaddle and some Leavany. There were also some Gabites. I got Pikachu from the battle class and Dawn brought out Piplup and her Buneary.

Once the period ended we had art, then we left for the buses. Dawn and I got on the same bus and got of at the same stop. I walked with her and found out that we where neighbors. When we got to her house there was a note on the door from her mom.

_Dawn,_

Sorry I have to go to Twinleaf town for a while and get something from the office. I talked to Delia, The next door neighbor, she will check up on you for a while. She has the key to the house.

Mom.

"Well guess I'm going home with you." Dawn said.

"Okay."

I opened the door and my mom came in with a plate full of cupcakes.

"Hey Ash, this must be dawn! I've heard so much about you! Here is your key."

"Than you."

"Why dont you stay f or a while and have cupcake."

"um Sure! Thanks Ms. Ketchum."

"Oh please Dawn, Call me Delia."

"Ok then, Thanks Delia." I Smiled. My mom and my friend are really getting along. "Ash your moms really nice." she whispered.

"Oh hey Dawn! We are going to the beach this Saturday and we wanna know if you want to come."

"Sure!" I said cheerfully. It's gonna be good.

**Okay heres chapter uno! Sorry if it was short I promise the others will be like longer. This is just like an introduction toy story. Thx you guys are awesome! Review if you want more chapters!**


	2. Chapter II

_**Heres another chapter just for you guys! yoours awesome. I Do not o w n Poke mon!** **Just to clear that out.**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

Dance commitee wasn't all that bad, I got to hang out with my pokemon. I've been here at Kanto High for 3 days and things have changed with me, In the 3 days I've been here I've made so many friends and am the favorite of so many teachers. I walked towards Ash who was finishing up painting a Wooden model of Glaceon since it was Winter and it was a winter ball dance thingy. There were also some Spheal models and Frosslass too.

"Hey Ash!" I said as he finished talking to Drew, May and Misty. "Oh hey guys!

"Hey Dawn" They all replied. Misty pushed Ash closer towards me which sorta scared me.

"Hey Dawn, Ash has something he wanted to say to you." May said.

"What!" Ash exclaimed, "But I don't- I don't want to." he said nervously.

"Well to bad!" They all exclaimed.

Drew whispered something into Ash's ear. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." Ash said in disbelief.

"We all know I would." He said with a grin.

Ash took out a rose from behind the bleachers. He walked back to me and lowered his hat.

"Dawn, ya wann- you know the dance in 3 days do you want to... go with me?"He stuttered while lifting up his head revealing a nervous smile.

"Um, yeah, I'd like that." I said and took the rose from him.

"Great."

"Okay..."

"Well. .."

"Come _on Dawn were gonna go buy dresses!" Misty squealed and pulled May and I out the gym and out the school._

_The reason why we left was because we had early release so we got in Misty's car and drove of to the mall._

_At the mall, in a dress shop._

"Do you think Drew would like this one?" May asked.

"Drew asked you?" Misty and I said. May blushed while we giggled.

"Well who asked you Misty?" May said

"Um, uhh- Gary." she said.

When we were done shopping May had gotten a green dress thats knee length. I got a Dark blue strapless dress thats the same color as my hair. Misty was wearing a white dress with one strap and a flower near the waistline.

I went home and grabbed a snack. I then went upstairs and wrote something in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Ash asked me out! Then me and May plus Misty went shopping go the most amazing dress! Anyway, tomorrow is Saturday and the gang in going to the beach. Yay! Well I'm gonna go to sleep now._

* * *

><p>I got ready to go to the beach I put on a black and white bikini top and black shorts. My mom brought May and I too the beach and Ash will bring us home. Everything will work out okay.<p>

_"_Thanks mom." I said

_"_Be home by 7."

"Bye."

Where are they? I wondered.

"Oh, look! There they are. See Drew's green hair?"

"Oh yeah!" Ash saw us and waved.

"Where are they?" Drew asked looking at the water (which is the other side of where we are).

"Over there you dumbass." Ash said turning him around. and pointing at us.

"Ooooooh"

They ran over to us and picked up our bags.

Once we put the stuff down we raced to the water. Ash and I tripped over each other and tumbled onto the sand him on top of me. We stayed like that for a while until Drew interupted us.

"You gonna go into the water or what?"

"Umm... yeah."

I went back to where the umbrella was and got out my Pokemon, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Piplup, Togekiss, Buneary, Ambipom, and newly evolved Quilava.

Buneary smothered Pikachu once she saw him and dragged him into the water. Almost like their together. Sometime when everybody came, Piplup and Buizel tried to ride some of the small waves with Buizel as the board and Piplup riding him. It was so cute. It was close to lunch so we ate what was in the picnic basket that Misty prepaired by herself. While we were eating somebody accidenty kicked a soccer ball t the back off Ash's head.

"Hey watch it!" Ash said annoyed and turned around and gasped in shock dropping his soda and sand wich in the ground.

"Paul?"

_Okay guys this is it! Hope you liked it. Want some more? Then review! Thanks guys and I'll update when possible. Oh and Here is some thing you can put on ur profile if you like pearl shipping. Love ya to pieces.  
><em>

_**Dawn:Do I ever cross your mind?**_

_**Ash:No**_

_**Dawn:Do you like me?**_

_**Ash:Not really.**_

_**Dawn:**Do you want me?****_

_****Ash: No  
><strong>**_

_****Dawn: Would you cry if I left?  
><strong>**_

_****Ash: No  
><strong>**_

_****Dawn: Would you live for me?  
><strong>**_

_****Ash: No  
><strong>**_

_****Dawn: Would you do anything for me?  
><strong>**_

_****Ash: No  
><strong>**_

_****Dawn: Choose-Me or your life  
><strong>**_

_****Ash: My life****_

_****Dawn runs away in shock and pain and Ash runs after her and says...  
>The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.<br>The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.  
>The reason I don't want you is because I need you.<br>The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.  
>The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.<br>The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.  
>The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life!<strong>**_

_****Cute right? I know Thx again!  
><strong>**_


	3. Chapter III

**Hope ya like this chapter**. **I don't Own Pokemon.**

_Ash's POV_

"Paul! What are you doing here! And why did you kick me with a soccer ball?" I said.

"First of all, I didn't kick it, those kids did." Paul said pointing at a couple kids standing near Ash.

"Gee, sorry sir, I didn't mean too." A little boy said with a puppy dog face.

Ash's face softened and turned into a cheerful smile "Its cool." The kids then left.

"So Ash, What are you doing in the Kanto region? Are you going to compete?"

"Um no. I live here."

"Your kidding."

"No, I'm not, so your traveling alone? Still after about 6 years?"

"No, I'm traveling with Barry" That name sounded familiar.

"Whose Barry again?"And out of know where a voice boomed.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT REMEMBER ME! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY A FINE! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Barry!" I said remembering him, " Long time no see!"

"Well, keep in touch Ash" Paul said. I was shocked he didn't stay, Barry ran off somewhere.

"Wait Paul!" I shouted, " Lets battle." He stopped in his tracks and turned around. Barry suddenly came running back.

"YES YES YES! I've been waiting for this moment for years!"Barry said obviously hyper again.

Paul smiled,walked towards us, and said:

"A one-to-one battle."

"Pikachu you ready?" he nodded, "Lets win this!" Everybody went to a battling court close by.

"Quilava, I choose you! Ash, you make the first move."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" It hit quilava

"Quilava use flame wheel!"

"Pikachu counter it with quick attack!" They collided and it was a tie.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. It's a tie."

"Return. It was nice battling with you again Ash, but we should be on our way."

" Bye Ash, Dawn. WAIT DAWN? You guys are still traveling together?" Barry asked.

" No, I live here now, I just moved here a while ago."Dawn said. They then left leaving us here by ourselves.

"I Can't believe Barry and Paul are traveling together, their so different I don't know how hey survive with each other." Dawn said."Yeah, I know."I replied.

"Okay now what just happened with that guy and how do you know him?" Misty asked.

"Well, in Sinnoh, he was sorta Ash's enemy, but when he defeated him they sorta became friends."

"Hey," Dawn began,"Whats the time?"

"Uuh, 6:45." Gary said.

"Well we better get going we have to be home by 7."

May and I hopped into Ash's car with our stuff and brought us home.

* * *

><p><em>Dawn's POV<em>

I woke up and went downstairs.

"Mornin' Mom."

"Good Morning Dawn. I have great news, I just remembered that we have a cabin nearby that you and your friends can hang out in!"

"Really? That's totally awesome!" My mom smiled.

"It has 3 rooms with at least one bed, some have 2." I squealed and ran upstairs.

I went online and texted my friends to go on video chat.

I waited for everyone to go online.

May was the first to speak

"Hey did you guys here? chem teacher was at school yesterday and accidently created some gas leak so we have 4 more days of the weekend!"

Awesomes and cools came from all of us.

"Thats Perfect! Do you guys have any other plans so far?" They shook their heads,"Perfect! We have a cabin that we could stay in."

"Thats so cool!" Misty said, "Wait that reminds me, Does that mean the dance is gonna be resceduled?"

"Yeah, To Friday."

"Okay, girls lets get back to the cabin, So Dawn, will there be food or will we have to bring our own?" Ash asked. That was Ash, always asking about food.

"I'll have to ask my mom but we meet tomorrow in the morning at 9 and make sure you eat breakfast before we go. I'll ask my mom now so we'll see if we need to bring food." I walked downstairs to ask my mom.

_Chat between the gang minus Dawn._

"So Ash, when are you gonna ask Dawn?" May asked.

"Ask her what?" Drew asked.

"Ask her to be his girlfriend."

"Who would want to be his girlfriend, he's a stupid dumbass."

"Your the dumbass!" Ash said. (Dawn comes back)

"Hey guys what did I miss?"Dawn said.

"Nothing much." Gary said with a grin.

"Okay, well my mom said it should have food because the last time it was used was just a week ago when my cousins used it."

"Okay well see you guys later. I'm gonna pack then go to sleep." May said.

"Same here." Drew left.

"Bye guys I'm gonna go pack to, and eat dinner so, bye." I said.

I got all my clothes ready and went to eat dinner, once I was done I got my phone and texted everyone the address. I then took a shower changed into my pink pj's. I let Piplup sleep t the end of my bed, as usual, set me alarm clock for 7 and went to sleep. Awaiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me a while to get the idea. You guys rock.<p> 


	4. Chapter IV

I woke up in the morning, took a shower, and got dressed. I wore a dark blue jacket with a sort of cheer leading type of skirt that was black and dark blue with black tights, a black shirt and my dark blue converse with black laces. I walked downstairs and ate some waffles. By the time I was done it was 8:30 so I should leave in a few minutes. I got my bags and asked my mom to drive me there. When we got there it was 8:49 I took my bags out of the car and thanked my mom.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome, I'll see you in a couple days."

She drove off and I took out the keys then went inside. It was just me so far so I decided to prepared some hot chocolate and started a fire in the fireplace but it was hard so I took out Quilava and had him start the fire. I sat there for a while but got tired of the silence so I took out my Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Quilava, again and watched t.v. with them. I then heard a car outside so I ran outside and saw Ash, Drew, and, May come out of a car with Delia driving.

"Thanks mom, Love ya." Delia drove off.

I walked outside and helped May with her bags.

"Thanks." she said.

"So Dawn," Drew started,"Where will we stay."

"Oh follow me." I said as I lead them upstairs, " Okay so I was looking around a bit and 1 room has 2 beds and 1 room has 1 bed and 1 room has three beds. So one of the boys will have to sleep alone and all the girls will sleep in one room."

"Why?" Drew and Ash asked.

"Because girls need more privacy so it will be easier for all girls to live in one kingdom and boys in the other."

"I'll sleep alone." Ash volunteered.

"Great so Drew and Gary get the bunk bed." I said

"Yay a bunk bed!" Drew cheered while jumping up and down.

"Such a kid." May said while we all sweat dropped. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Ooh it's Misty and Gary." I ran downstairs and opened the door. We explained the whole room situation and Gary did almost exactly what Drew did 'Ooh a bunk bed'.

"Hey its getting late we should go to sleep." Ash mentioned.

"Your right lets hit the hay." I agreed. So we all went to sleep.

May shook Misty and I awake.

"Alright, Misty, May, you got the stuff?" I said.

"Yep." they both whispered.

"Alright give me the honey." I said as we crept outside of the room, "First victims Gary and Drew."

We walked into the room quietly and set up our prank. Then we went to Ash's room and did the same to him. We then went back to our room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning we woke up to a girlish cry.<p>

We walked into Drew and Gary's room, where the scream came from and saw Drew who looked like a chicken and Gary, Covered with Pink paint.

"What happened!" We all said sarcastically.

"What happened! What happened! I'll tell you what happened! I woke up scratched my for head and found a fake spider and then I screamed and jumped up on the floor and got launched with honey, then I slid on the honey on the floor and fell in a net of chicken feathers, got trapped in it but strangled my way out." he had softened his voice and started to laugh.

"Well I woke up to see a rat hanging from the ceiling and tried to push it out of the way, then a huge black balloon fell on me and covered me with pink paint when I fell to the floor." Gary said in between laughs. Ash then walked in with his hair down and pink hair. We all cracked up laughing.

"Whats going on? I just went to take a shower and heard a scream so I stopped the shower ad got dressed and came here."

Drew shoved him in front of a mirror Ash's eyes widened and finally started to talk.

"Alright, who changed my shampoo with Pink hair dye?"

I raised my hand.

"Guilty." said with a little girl voice.

"Alright." He moaned but started to crack up anyway.

"Okay, you guys go get cleaned then eat breakfast, when your done meet us outside because were gonna play in the snow." Misty said cheerfully.

"Um, guys. How do you get this dye out?" Ash asked.

"Just rinse it out." May said plainly.

"Come on Ashy boy lets get cleaned up."

"Stop calling me that!" Ash shouted. We all giggled a little.

We girls went outside and made a snowman. When we were done we had our Pokemon help us make snowballs and some ditches to hide in. When the boys came out they didn't notice the ditches so in five seconds we started pelting them with snowballs. They made a comeback and threw some snowballs back at us. Piplup was riding on Ash's back with Buneary at his side dropping snowballs down below. The fight lasted for at least 30 minutes when we finally called a truce and went inside to get some hot chocolate from the freezing cold.

"That was a lot of fun." I admitted.

"I know. So what do you guys wanna do?" Drew asked.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Gary suggested.

"Alright, count me in." Misty said

"Same here." May and I said.

"Okay, I'll go first." Misty said,"Drew truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you loooooove May." May and Drew blushed.

"Yeah." he said in a small voice, "Okay, Ash truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Dawn."

**Hope you all liked this chapter next chapter will be up in a day or 2. So thanks.**


	5. Chapter V

"I dare you to kiss Dawn." I was in shock and turned a deep shade of red I looked over at Dawn she was blushing too.

"And to make it even more interesting..." Misty started as she got her IPod and played Every Time We Touch.

"Really Misty? Do you have to?" Dawn said quietly.

"Yeah!" They yelled.

"And besides, I put it on loop." Misty said and pulled everybody else into the kitchen.

"So... uh I guess their not gonna come back until we kiss." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah."

" So, should we?" I asked.

"I guess, I mean, might as well get this over with right."

The son replayed and started playing again. We leaned in closer and closer, closed my eyes. I felt something behind me push my into Dawn closing the space in between us. I felt a jolt of spark go through me. We finally seperated and got lost in each others eyes. Her eyes, her deep midnight blue eyes.

"Whoa, check this out." I heard drew say. He waved his hand in my face.

"WHAT!" I yelled wich scared Drew into May's arms.

"Um Drew. If you don't get down now I will drop you." May said a little serious.

"Uh sorry, I was just testing to see if you were... strong?"

"Yeah right." Gary said sarcastically.

"So now that we kissed can we continue with the game?" Dawn blushed a little at the mention of the kiss.

"Alright." Misty said turning off her IPod.

"Okay," I started, "Gary truth or dare?"

"Dare. Of course."

"Hmm," I thought, "I dare you to... OH! Let me cut your hair."

"No way! Your not touching my hair!"

"Fine. Then-" I was cut of by my Pikachu and Buneary walking through the room together hand in hand.

"Aaaaaaw." Dawn, Misty, and May awed at that. I admit, it was cute but, hey, a man stays tough.

"Oh they grow up so fast." Drew said, who obviously couldn't resist not saying that. Gary and I chuckled at that.

"Why don't we do something else? This games sorta getting annoying." Dawn suggested.

We all agreed."So what should we do?"

"How bout spin the bottle?" Drew asked.

"No!" We yelled at him.

"Oh! How about 'What do you know?'." I said cheerfully. (A/N I got this from the show My Wife and Kids.)

"About what?" Gary and Drew asked.

"No the game is called 'What do you know?'."Dawn said.

"I know, about what?" They said together _again._

"About your partner!" May finally shouted annoyed.

"Ooooh, whose partners?'' Gary asked.

"Ash with Dawn, Me with Drew, and Misty with Gary."

"Alright. The team with the most points wins." I said

We all wrote down a few questions and had our partners answer them. May and Drew won by one point. Dawn and I came in second. By the time we were done it was 8:30.

"Hey I have an idea!" Dawn said excitedly. "Why don't we all sleep down here by the fire. Like a camp in! We can get some Blankets and the sleeping bags from the closet!"

We all agreed to that so us guys got the blankets pillows and the sleeping bags. The girls got some crackers, marshmallows, chocolate, and some hot dogs. As boys we also had to push the couches and chairs together so our Pokemon, if wanted to, could sleep there.

We all sat around the campfire for a while, admiring it's warmth. The order we were sitting in from left to right was Me, Dawn, May, Drew, Gary, and Misty.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked kind of board.

"We eat of course!"Dawn said with her cheerful smile.

"Alright, I'll get the skewers."

"I'll get the hot dogs."

"I'll grab the marshmallows."

"Chocolate!"

"Crackers."

Everybody had something to get except for Dawn so I quickly grabbed the crackers and went to sit with Dawn. Everybody was messing around throwing small pieces of food at each other.

"Hey" Dawn said with what seemed to be sadness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, No need to worry." She tried to say her line with as much enthusiasm as possible but it wasn't. I took her hand and brought her upstairs to my room.

"Will you tell me now?" All of a sudden she jumped into my arms and squeezed me tightly. After a while she finaly said something.

"I remembered, when I was little, when my mom was away for business, we would have a camp in. We did the exact same thing the others were doing. It's just, the memory of him is... to painful for me." A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it off.

"I know how you feel. I said titling my head down. "I don't know what happened to my dad. All I remembered is he left one day, and never came back." I smiled "I promise though, one day, I will find him."

I looked down at Dawn and she looked up at me I once again got lost in her eyes. We leaned in closer and closer as we were about to kiss the door flew open. Dawn and I blushed crazily.

"Just go down stairs." May said with a grin. "I found them!" She yelled.

"Hey why don't we tell stories! Any kind like funny stories ,scary stories, or even weird stories!"

"I have one!" Drew said he looked at me with his 'You know the plan' look. I nodded in return, luckily nobody noticed.

"They say, during the Pokemon battle, 6 men died but were never buried. Nobody could ever find them. Then one day-"

"Alright Drew I give up, okay. I hate this story!" I ran away screaming into the kitchen.

"As I was saying, But one day a cop found their Pokeballs buried someplace. The cop took the Pokemon out and they were so furious, that one of them bit his the policeman's neck, just to get away. The Pokemon ran away in search of their masters. Months later, they died. And now they say that their souls will still haunt others in search for their owners."

After he said owners I walked forward and placed my hands on May and Misty's shoulder and they jumped up screaming. Gary and Dawn screamed to because of the surprise. Drew and I dropped on the floor laughing our heads off.

"Not funny!" May screamed at Drew.

"It so was!" We yelled back.

"Payback! Delivered by the us.

"Alright you got us back. I say we go to sleep!"Dawn yelled. We all nodded in agreement as we got in our sleeping bags. I scooted closer to Dawn and put my arm around her.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Drew goodnight Dawn.

"Goodnight May."Drew and Dawn both said.

"Goodnight Gary."

"Goodnight Misty, Goodnight Ash.

"Goodnight Gary, Goodnight Drew."

"ALRIGHT JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP I'M TIRED ALREADY!" May yelled at us.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Srry I haven't updated in a while.**

It was the night we left for home and just a few days before the dance. I was going with Dawn, Misty was going with Gary, and May was going with Drew. While we were at the cabin I had my first kiss! Totally awesome right. Well while I was in the cabin I also told Dawn I would try to find out about my father more likely find him though. I always wondered, did he die, or did he leave. It always bothered me so, I decided to ask my mom about him.

"Well," she started, "You father left to go fight in the war one day because he had been recruited and had no choice but to go. So he left, some say he died, some say he tried to run back here, but I won't give up until I find the truth." My mom gave a weak smiled and gave me a hug. I returned the hug and went on my laptop in my bedroom.

I typed in Henry Ketchum and only one link came up. It was an article. _6 lost soldiers. _

I remembered the ghost story Drew had told. I knew it was true but, well not the Pokemon part but, it wasn't possible.

"No." I whispered to myself as I read the article.

_James, Madison, Henry Ketchum, Alexander Philipe, Andrew Berlitz, Frederico Hopedar, and Paul Kenji were soldiers fighting in the Pokemon Battle against Team Galactic, Rocket, and Dragon Pokemon. After the victory, the 6 disappeared and were never found again._

After reading this I ran to Dawn's house immediately with my laptop, since she was just next door I got there in 5 seconds. I knocked on the door quickly and when Dawn opened the door I ran inside without letting her say anything.

"Ash, whats going on?"

"No time to explain Dawn just read this." I said in a stern voice. I opened my laptop and revealed the article. Dawn read it in 3 minutes and had a shocked look on her face, then all of a sudden she screamed, "So he didn't abandon us!" She took my hands and we danced around the room. After a while we stopped because the door was opening. It was Dawn's mom.

"Mom! You have to read this. He didn't abandon us! He was recruited at around midnight and didn't want to wake us up. He got dressed and tried writing us a note but had no time for we were losing badly. The note only said, I'm sorry but I must go. Remember! REMEMBER!"

Dawn's mom was shocked , so she dropped her groceries and came to the laptop and read it. She smiled from ear to ear.

"I shouldn't of thought he would do that to us but he was a good man who loved his free, happy world, in peace with his Pokemon." She said calmly, which was the exact opposite way Dawn reacted, "Dawn, I think you need to calm down, why don.t you and Ash go for a walk?"

"I think that's a great idea. Dawn, are you up for it?" I asked.

She smiled her cheerful smile. "Yeah that'd be great."

"Just let me put my laptop back in my room." When I put my laptop back, Dawn and I went outside.

We went to the park and walked around. Dawn took Piplup out of his pokeball so Pikachu wouldn't get lonely. They walked happily in front of us. As Dawn and I talked we accidentely roamed of into the woods.

"Whoops." I said.

"Lets just keep walking, at the end of the woods there is a way to the parking lot." Dawn said.

We kept walking until we stumbled in a trap that dug deep in the ground.

"Aaaaaah!" We both screamed as we reached the bottom.

"Hey that's weird." I said pointing at what looked like a door. We walked towards it We opened it, but it took a long time because it was steel so it was heavy and it was pull, not push.

We walked in deeper and deeper Piplup on Dawn's shoulder and Pikachu holding on to my head, prepared for anything.

It was a Metal room with a G at the end of the corridor.

"Team Galactic." Dawn whispered. I nodded my head. We turned to the right and opened a door because we heard foot steps coming. As we closed the door, hoping nobody heard us.

We turned around only to see 6 men chained to walls.

"Dawn?"

"Ash?" two of the men said at the said time.

**Sorry for it being shorrt but had o do it for the cliffhanger! So sorry guys.**


	7. Chapter VII

_**Alright guys, this may be the last chapter I write for a while because I will be going on vacation for a while.**_

Ash and I saw the 2 men who had spoken had then had tears of joy in their eyes.

"Who are you?" We both asked. They didn't answer. They just smiled and cried some more.

"You are here. I never thought I would see my son, ever again." One man said.

"Dad?" Ash and I spoke again unsure.

"Dad!" We yelled 100% sure.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used Iron Tail which only cut through one chain releasing Mr. Ketchum's left hand.

"Let us help, if its just Pikachu then it will take forever." I said while taking out Buneary and Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, use ice shard, Buneary use Ice Beam! Now Buneary break it with dizzy punch."

Once we let them all free we took out some food that I always kept in my backpack and gave it to them. Ash and I opened the door quickly but we accidently knocked some guys out, oh well.

We walked out making sure it was clear to leave. We gave the men a signal that it was okay to come. We walked towards a door, not the same one but one with sign that said Exit on it. We couldn't exit that way because there was a pad where you needed to enter in code.

We decided to get out the other way so we did. But when we opened the door we discovered that that end was covered with sand and rocks because we couldn't open it. So our only choice was to go the other way.

"Do any of you think you know the code?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Try G6pb." Ash suggested hopefully. I pressed it in and it actually opened.

"Cool! I was right!"

"That's my boy!" Ash's dad said while messing up his hair.

We took a few steps forward until we herd the door open behind us. It was somebody from team galactic.

"You again!"

" Run!"

"Charizard, Dragonite. Come on out!"

I could quickly tell what they were trying to do. "Togekiss, Take Piplup and Pikachu home!" I plopped Piplup on It's back, as did Ash." Togekiss then flew away.

"Salamence, you come out as well!" My dad yelled. So cool he has a Salamence.

"Ash, Dawn, Henry, We're gonna get on Salamence. They are gonna get on Dragonite and Charizard. We're all gonna meet back in the Park now get on!"

We did as told and lifted up in the air.

"This is so cool!" I herd Ash try to say but had gotten carried away by the wind. Ash and I were in the back. It went from my dad, Ash's dad, Me, and Ash.

I almost slipped when Ash grabbed my hand and held me in his arms. I blushed.

"Thanks Ash." I shouted so he would hear me.

"Your welcome." He shouted again. He held me like that until we landed. We met the other 4 men who introduced themselves. Our dads gave them handshakes and we parted ways. Before my mom got home, which was in like 5 minutes, we brought Ash's mom over. We had to hide our dads though.

"I almost forgot about Pikachu and Piplup!" We ran into the backyard to see them playing in the water fountain. When they saw us they jumped into our arms.

We walked back inside and herd the front door opening.

"Hi mom. Welcome home. Have a seat next to Delia, we have a surprise for you." I said pushing my mom toward the couch.

"Do you know what it it?"

"No they just brought me here."

"Okay now close you eyes." I said while Ash signaled them over and placed the two men in front of them.

"Now, open." I tried saying with a serious tone.

Ash helped me move the table in front of them so they wouldn't get hurt or brake anything.

Our moms screamed when they saw them. They hugged each other and they all cried tears of joy. Even Ash and I cried as we stood there. His arm round my waist. I rested my head on hi shoulder.

"How, did you find them?" My mom asked.

"Long story." Ash said sheepishly he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Our moms laughed and enjoyed this moment with each other. Ash and I fist pounded.

"How bout we celebrate with a party!" Ash said hopeful.

"I would say no but you guys are heroes so why not!" My mom said cheerfully.

"Woohoo!"

"But not a big one, just friends and some other people. Like justyou friends and our relatives and all." My dad said.

"Alright we'll come on Ash. Grab your pone I'm gonna text my friends. Do me a favor andinvite Brock. It's gonna be awesome!" I said as I pulled Ash upstairs.

We ran into my room and after 10 minutes we finished texting everybody. It was now 3:30 and the party started at 5.

"Hey Dawn, can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Ya know, we've known each other for a while now."

"Yeah."

"And we've gotten really close so, I was wondering, may-maybe we could take it to the next level?"

I was shocked at this announcement.

"No, I'm sorry it's ridicu-" I cut Ash off by kissing him.

"Yes."

**_That's it. Should I continue it or should this be the last one?_ _Let me know befor I go on vacation._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dawn!" May yelled when she finally found, "This party is sick. And your mom even allowed you to have this party?"

"Well, it's because Ash and I saved our dads and brought them home so yeah, we're basically heroes" I said cheerfully. Ash and Drew walked over to us.

"Hey babes." Ash said while kissing me on the cheek. Drew grinned, so did May.

"So when did it become _Official_?" Drew asked.

"Just an hour ago." I said while resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey do you guys wanna stay for a while once the party's over?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything." Gary said while walking over with Tracey and Misty (A/N Ya I know Tracey was only in the first chapter srry bout that).

"Same."

"Sure."

"No, I'm kinda busy." Drew said.

"With what? You don't have any plans! Unless you don't want to tell your girlfriend what your up to."

"Alright I'll stay."

The party ended and most of the people left except for my aunts and uncles and some cousins, all on my dad's side of the family. They were still overjoyed with his return.

I saw Tracey talking to my cousin Dusk obviously trying to hit on her. Well, it wouldn't surprise me if they got together. They were both really good at Drawing and had some same interests. Then I saw Erin slip a piece of paper into his hands. Tracey then came back. Dusk sorta looked like me. We were like twin cousins except she had black hair and brown eyes because of her dad and I have Blue hair and Blue eyes because of my mom. One time for April Fools day, when we went to the same school, we wore wigs to school that looked like the other hair and colored contacts because back then we both wore glasses so even our parents didn't recognize. I was just a few days younger.

"Way to go man." Gary said while patting him on the back.

* * *

><p>"So are you excited for tonight?" I asked May.<p>

"Yeah! Totally!" Misty said.

"Remember we have to get there early since we're on the committee."

* * *

><p>I Got dressed in my dress and put little make-up on. I really don't like make-up that much so I just put a little eye shadow. I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress covering my knees but around my shin. My hair into a princess leia style but they were at the top of my head and the rest of my hair flow.<p>

I wore dark blue shoes with heels but not high heels, I hate those. Before I went downstairs and took out my diary which seems like I haven't written in it for ages so I just wrote about everythings that's happened. Cabin, dads, his Salamance, and team Galactic, oh and prom.

The doorbell rang and I put my Diary under my pillow. I checked myself once again and headed out the door.

"Hi Ash." My mom said as she opened the door. "Dawn's on her way down."

"I'm here." I said.

My mom left the door as I walked in front of it. He kept staring at me and I turned scarlet.

"Ash?" I said as waved a hand in front of him.

"Huh- oh yeah." He took my hand and led me out the door as my mom and dad said bye.

"Sorry it's no limo." He said as he stepped aside revealing a Torterra-drawn carriage. My jaw dropped.

"Ash! How did you afford this? You didn't have to!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I did, Dawn. I am taking you. The most beautiful girl in the world." he said. I stayed calm on the outside but in the inside I was all Awwwwwwww!

We got in and started to talk.

"Did you know Tracey took Dusk?" Ash said.

"Really?"

He nodded his head.

"Did you know May got Drew to rent out a green tux to go with his hair?" I asked.

We both laughed. We had gotten there early and checked to make sure everything was set. Ash's band, which I just learned about was going to play while some boy DJed. Their band was called Epic Flare which Drew came up with. It was just the 4 boys. Ash, lead singer and guitarist but wasn't lead guitarist because Drew was. Gary was drums and Tracey was bass.

We sat at the same table with the rest of the gang.

"Ash can you get me some punch?" I said sweetly.

"Sure." He said while getting up.

"Tracey can you get me some punch too?" Dusk asked.

"Sure." Dusk was wearing the same thing I was but in black. I took her shopping and showed her the dress I was getting in a smaller size though and then she asked the clerk for one but only in black. What can I say, we just sometimes love to be twins.

When the two got back they said it was time to perform.

When they finished their first song called Leave Me Be Ash took of his guitar and put it in the corner.

"This is a special song for that special girl. You know who you are." Ash said and looked at me.

Misty, May, and Dusk squealed.

_"I saw you,standing there,_

_and I just couldn't help but stare._

_When I see you I fall into another world._

_Won't you be my girl?_

_You,(you) you, have me mesmerized, mesmerized._

_When, (when) When I look into your eyes-_

_My whole world stops!_

_You give me the strength to fight the day._

_And I'll love you, every single way._

_You are my whole wooooorld-_

_Won't you be my girl._

_You have my heart, and I have yours._

_(Gets slower and slower) Go on and take a tour inside and you will find that_

_I only think about you._

_(Normal Tempo) You, (you) you have me mesmerized mesmerized._

_When, (when) When I look into your eyes-_

_My whole world stops!_

_You give me the strength to fight the day._

_And I'll love you, every single way._

_You are my whole wooooorld-_

_Won't you be my girl._

(Slow) _When I see you, I'm always mesmerized, mesmerized._

_When I kiss you, I'm always mesmerized mesmerized._

_Mesmerized, by yooouuuuuuu."_

"Dawn, I love you_._"

_Sorry the song sucks I just made it up so yeah, not my best work but ok. So I have decided to continue the story but I won't be able to update for a few days. And I have a contest going on. As you all know in the previous chapter the code was g6pb if you can explain to me why it is that code I'll give you a sneek preview of the next chapter. Whoever answers it right will so yeah okay.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

As I stood in shock at what Ash said I didn't notice that Drew and Gary got off the stage and headed for the table. They escorted me to the stage and I was now standing face to face with Ash.

"You love me?"

"With all my heart" he said while taking my hands.

We stared into each others eyes until we heard Drew yell.

"Come on are you gonna kiss already or what?"

Someone, Drew, obviously pushed Ash into me so our eyes were wide for a second until we closed them and then Tracey yelled.

"Ash, are you, _mesmerized_ again. Haha. See it's sorta like a pun!"

We broke apart laughing.

"Your so stupid!" Ash yelled at him playfully. Drew then came up on stage.

"Alright! Let's give a had to the 2 lovebirds no get off stage." I kissed Ash on the cheek before leaving to go down the steps with Misty and May. The band played a few more songs then came to sit with us. Ash came a little later though.

"And now a song requested by Misty." The DJ announced.

Everybody got on the dance floor. I loved this song, so did Misty, Dusk, and May. It was called Pyramid By Charice and Iyaz.

A couple songs after, Ash left again going somewhere.

"A song request from Ash Ketchum." Every Time We touch (Slow version) started playing.

A rose appeared in front of me on the table.

"May I have this dance?"

I turned around and of course it was Ash. These guys really like roses huh?

"Of course." I said while taking his hand.

I put my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist.

"Dawn."

"Yes." I said looking up at him.

"Do you want to come with me to a ball? Our moms our throwing it. Along with the wives of those 4 men that we saved."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. We're the guest of honor. It should be our parents but we are the heroes so yeah. The case has actually been trying to be discovered for years."

"Alright then, yes." I said while kissing him an the cheek.

When the song ended we went back to sit and talk. Then danced some more. Then talked. Then danced. Then ended.

"That was so much fun!" Drew said.

"I know!" Ash agreed.

We were the last ones to leave besides some other people who left just a little bit after.

"Hey do you guys know who got that Carriage with the torterra?" May asked.

"It was Ash." I said dreamily.

"Really? Dense here got that! Wow!" Tracey said astonished.

"So, did anybody else get invited to that ball?" Dusk asked.

"Everybody is supposed to." Ash said.

"Yeah we got it."

"Cool."

"I can't wait until school ends Tuesday!" I said.

"Yeah me too." Dusk said. "It's too bad we don't go to the same school anymore."

"Yeah I know."

"Dawn, it's time to go."

"Aright well bye guys."

We arrived at my house in a few walked me up to the door.

"Thanks Ash." I said reaching for the door knob.

"What no goodnight kiss?" I giggled at his question.

I leaned in and closed my eyes and right before we could kiss the door opened and bubbles appeared in front of us. But that didn't stop us. We closed our eyes again and this time we actually kissed. I wiggled my tongue into his mouth gaining entry. Our tongues danced, ya know only until my dad opened the door and we quickly tore apart.

"Sorry kids. Just taking out the trash."

"I'll do it later!" I yelled.

"Alright alright." My dad said while leaving.

"Well I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah sure."

He kissed me on the cheek then left.

"I love you too." I whispered before going inside.

"DAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

><p>I put on a black skirt, a white shirt with a colar, a black sweater vest and black shoes.<p>

I got my bag, Piplup's Pokeball. I grabbed a white beanie with a black pokeball in front. I decided to take the bus. I waited at the bus stop for like an hour. Then Ash came and said the bus doesn't work on the lat week.

"So do you need a ride?"

"Yeah thanks."

We arrived at school today and found out it was ditch day. Where we get to hang around school or some place else. All schools had a ditch day today so Tracey called Dusk and we all found ourselves sitting under a tree outside of the school.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could go skinny dipping in the lake." Drew said.

"NO!" The girls yelled at him.

"Fine." He pouted.

"We can go swimming in the school pool." Ash suggested.

"Alright. I keep like two swimsuits in the girls shower room so Dusk can borrow one." I said.

"I keep one. I'll go too."

"Okay."

"So we're all going?"

"Yeah."

"Alright lets go change."

When we were done changing we went to the pool where we found a couple more people there.

The water was cold so I didn't go. I stayed outside of the pool for a while.

"Come on Dawn! The water feels good!"

"I'm good."

"Alright then just remember you forced me too." Ash said.

Ash got out of the water came to where I was. Then we picked me up bridal style, carried me to the side of the pool and he jumped in.

"Having fun Dawn?" Dusk said.

"Actually now that I think of it the water isn't that cold."

"See. Told you." Misty and May said.

"Wanna race?" Tracey said.

"Sure I'll go." I said.

"Okay I'm in too."

"Alright."

"No thanks. I'll be the guy who starts the things." Ash said.

We got lined up.

"Ready, GO!'

I was swimming as fast as I could. I hit something. More like something hit me. I kept falling down and down, until I reached the bottom. I heard a splash and I felt arms rap around me and brought me up for air. I was layed down on the ground and opened my eyes. The only thing I saw was a black and tan blob in front of me before my eyes got heavier and heavier. The last thing I felt was someone squeezing my hand, and a familiar voice whispering.

"Please don't leave me."

**Alright guys I hoped you liked this chapter. The contest is still on the sneak preview of the last chapter. I will be going on vacation again in a while so I just had to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in a white room. I tried to get up but to no avail. My legs were weak, my arms tired and I had a horrible headache. I laid my head down and felt the back of my head. It seemed to hurt the most. Then, all of a sudden, every thing came back. We were in a swimming race then I think it was a ball that hit me. A football I'm sure of that. One of the jocks at the pool did that. The only thing is, how did I get here? I heard footsteps and raised the bad so I could see who it was. I was greeted by the happiest face I've ever seen.

"Dawn! You're okay!" Ash said practically squeezing me.

"Uh, Ash. A little to tight." I said with all the breath I had. he let go grinning sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Sorry, I just missed you that's all."

"Is it still Monday?' I asked concerned that I might have missed the last day of school.

"Tuesday morning. I know you want to go but it might not be safe." ash said with concerned too.

"But Ash." I said with puppy dog eyes. Ash looked away. "Plllleeeeeeaaassssse."  
>I said pretending to almost cry.<p>

"ALright! Let me ask Nurse Joy and I'll tell your mom that I'll bring you."

"Hey, what's the time?"

"Uhhh. 10:15"

"What! Schools already started. Like 2 hours ago!"

"Free period. I came to see you." He said getting out of the room. He came back with a wheelchair.

"What's that for? My legs aren't broken." I said confused.

"Yeah but Nurse Joy gave you some medicine that causes drowsiness. It wears off in 24 hours. 3 now." I nodded my head.

"Go get changed in the bathroom ad I'll wait out here." he said giving me a bag. "You mom packed it." I got up witch was hard to do and almost fell, if it wasn't for Ash.

"Thanks." I walked in the bathroom. It took me like 30 minutes to change and Ash asked several times 'Are you done yet?'  
>When I finally got out Ash helped me to the chair.<p>

"I called your mom who called the school who said to come back before last period." Ash said while pushing the chair.

"I can't wait to see the gang again!" I said exitedly.

"Oh yeah, and they don't know. It's going to be a surprise."

You,(you) you, have me mesmerized, mesmerized.

When, (when) When I look into your eyes-

My whole world stops!

You give me the strength to fight the day.

And I'll love you, every single way.

You are my whole wooooorld-

Won't you be my girl.

That was my ring tone. I had Ash sing it for my ring tone. It was May.

"Hello." I said in a low tone so May thought my voice would make me sound sick.

"Hey Dawn. The whole gang wants to say hi.

A bunch of different voices said hi.

"Hey everybody." I said. Ash took the phone. Sorry guys we're in a... no cell zone (Crshhhhh) I (Crshhhhh) b- (Crshhhhh)" He just hung up.

I laughed. When we got to the car Ash picked me up bridal style then placed me in the front seat. He then folded the wheel chair and brought it to the trunk.

"I can't wait for today!" I said. "We get report cards. I can't wait to see what I got." Ash let out a groan.

"What?" I asked with a smile. I then looked forward and saw the school.

"Ooooooh."

He picked me up again and brought me to the wheel chair.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said pushing me into the school. Once I got in I Had to go into the office to check in. When I got in the principal, Mrs. Jeroloo. Gave me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you."

"Happy last day of school." She smiled and I was rolled away. Ash rolled me to my locker where I put the flowers in.

"Alright now on to lunch." I said to Ash with a smile.

We walked in just in time when the bell rang.

Ash helped me get my lunch and we sat down at our usual table. A guy who we saw at the pool yesterday came buy.

"Hey Dawn." he said.

"Hey Rodey."

"Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know I put u in a wheel chair." He said while scratching his head.

"It's alright, and you didn't put me in the chair it's a medicine I took."

"That gives you jelly legs?" He asked sorta confused.

"Haha. No. It causes drowsiness so if I were to fall asleep then I wouldn't fall on the floor and injure my self even more."

"Ooooh, so we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool." with that he walked away and a surprised group of people crowded into the table.

"Hey guys I said."

"ASH KETCHUM HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US! Misty and May said with flames in their eyes. Surprisingly, no one even noticed.

"Sorry but I wanted to surprise you." Ash said in a small voice.

"YEAH WHATEVER!"

Tracey, Drew and Gary broke out laughing.

"So, today, we're seniors, tomorrow, we're college people, or where ever we go ahyway." I said. I out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash shake. I shook too knowing that Ash and I will have to go our separate ways.

School passed by quickly. Ash and I dropped the wheel chair off at the hospital and then we went home. Before we I went inside we started to talk.

"Ash/Dawn we need to to talk." we both said.

"You first." we again said at the same time.

"Okay, same time." we both said AGAIN at the same time.

"We need to break up." What we said both shocked each other.

"I was the first to break the silence

"We've been going out for a while only and all but, you're going to be Pokemon master and me and Buneary and fashion stuff."

"I was going to say the same thing."

"So I guess the ball is out of the question?" I asked a little disappointed as I lowered my head down. He lifted my head up.

"How about I be your knight in shining armor once more?"

"I like that."

**Okay, I'm just saying that it will turn out pearlshipping** **alright. I'll show how they get engaged and then married in like 1 or 2 chaps**.


	11. Chapter 11

After the ball, we had gone our seperate ways. We kept in touch for a while, but had lost contact after 7 years. It has been 10 years since we had graduated from high school and our highschool reunion was coming up. I didn't expect to see Ash there. There were many challengers for him. That's right. After Flint, he became Pokemon Master.

I kept in touch with everybody else. May and Drew got married 4 years back. I was the Maid of Honor and Ash was the Best Man. They have a twins, a girl and a boy, that they named Dawn and Ash after their best friends. Dusk and Tracey broke up but was able to keep a great friendship. Gary and Misty are getting married but a date hasn't been set up yet. I had made a lot of money with my fashion designs.

I went to take a shower but stopped by the Pokemon room where I let my Pokemon play all the time. There I had my favorite Pokemon. Togekiss, Loppuny, Pachirisu, Aimpom, Mamoswine, and my most favorite of all , Piplup. I then took a shower and got dressed for the following night. I dressed up in a black skirt that goes up to the knees and a white button up shirt with a collar, a black vest and a white tie. I put on white tights and black converse. I remember I had worn an outfit like this before in highschool.

I got in my car but made sure to get my pokeballs first. When I arrived at school, 3o minutes later, (stupid traffic) I waited outside for May.

"Hey Dawn!" May said giving me a hug.

"Hey." I said back.

Drew just nodded his head so I nodded back.

"Well come on!" May said while pulling me inside the doors. We walked to the gym. I greeted a bunch of people I didn't recognize until they had said their names. Some were the same, some were different. One got a tatoo on his neck. Just then the most unexpected thing just happened, Ask had walked through the doors. I practically ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Ash!"

"Hey Dawn."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were taking challenges?"

"Yeah well I took the day off just to come here and see you. Oh, and that reminds me, Drew, Gary, Tracey, and I are going to perform tonight." He said with a smile.

"But how would they know?" Just than May and Drew walked up.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I just really thought it was sweet." She said in a whispered tone.

"Where is Tracey, Gary, and Misty anyways?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. They should have been here a while ago." I added.

The doors busted open to reveal 2 "men" high fiving and an annoyed red head.

"Hey Ashyboy!"

"Ash! Great to see you."

"How's it going" Misty said while ruffing his hair.

"Great to see you!" Ash said.

"Hey, it's just about time to perform." Gary said while pointing to his watch.

May led Misty and in front of the stage so we could watch them perform, like we would always do. The tune to a recognizable song started playing.

_"I saw you,standing there,_

_and I just couldn't help but stare._

_When I see you I fall into another world._

_Won't you be my girl?_

_You,(you) you, have me mesmerized, mesmerized._

_When, (when) When I look into your eyes-_

_My whole world stops!_

_You give me the strength to fight the day._

_And I'll love you, every single way._

_You are my whole wooooorld-_

_Won't you be my girl._

_You have my heart, and I have yours._

_(Gets slower and slower) Go on and take a tour inside and you will find that_

_I only think about you._

_(Normal Tempo) You, (you) you have me mesmerized mesmerized._

_When, (when) When I look into your eyes-_

_My whole world stops!_

_You give me the strength to fight the day._

_And I'll love you, every single way._

_You are my whole wooooorld-_

_Won't you be my girl._

(Slow) _When I see you, I'm always mesmerized, mesmerized._

_When I kiss you, I'm always mesmerized mesmerized._

_Mesmerized, by yooouuuuuuu."_

While we was singing I couldn't help but think about senior prom. I zoned back into the human world once Ash placed his hand on mine and pulled me on stage.

"This may be a little to late but..." He got on one knee and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. "Will you Marry me?" He said with confidence.

"YES!" I said no longer containing my cool. He kissed me gently. Obviously we were kissing for a while so Drew had thought we were frenching.

"You can french later! We people came here for a reason!"


	12. Chapter 12

I was panicking. It was my wedding day and I was so nervous.

"Dawn, calm down." May said, the maid of honor.

"Your right. Thanks."

I walked down the aisle, arms locked with my dads.

_To the vows (A/N: sorry I'm skipping.)_

"You complete me. More like you're my whole world. If I had to live with anybody for the rest of my life, it would be you." I started. "I love you more than life itself. I love you."

"Dawn, the day you you walked into my life I knew you would change it forever. You stole my first kiss, along with my heart. If I were to ever live without you, I would be afloat on and endless river, of eternal sorrow and despair. The days I couldn't see you, or talk to you. I felt so different, then I realized, I needed you." By the end my eyes filled with water.

_Well, everybody has a happy ending. Ash became the Romeo to my Juliet. 10 months later we had been givin the gift of a child. A beautiful baby girl, Mia. Years after, I inherited my father's Salamance. He thought it would be better off with me instead of being released. My family means the world to me. Especially Ash, My very first, one, true, love._

**Thank you for reading guys. I apologize for it being extra mega short and all but this is how it oughta be. I've been thinking of making a new Pearlshipping story but I'm not completely settled on that. So give me your though and gere is the things I've been thinking of.**

**Ash and Dawn know eacchother/ they don't know eachother**

**Misty Ash's Ex (a future enemy of Dawn)/Friend of Ash**

**Tracey included/eliminted**

**Contestshipping Yes/No**

**Highschool story Yes/No**

**Again, thank you so much. If you dont really tell m your input I really can't wrie a story knowing that nobody will read it.**


	13. Chapter 13

I was pacing back and forth in the room I was in. Gary was in here too. The door opened.

"Oh, can I hear what you have so far?" Drew asked.

"Sure, Okay, here it goes. Misty, you are my whole world. You are my other half. I can't survive without you. You are the Peanut Butter to my Jelly, my one true love. The apple to my pie, the straw to my berry, the Winnie to my Pooh-" Gary was interupted by Drew's nonstoppble laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gary asked.

"Well it's just that- hahahaha- Winnie, sounds like- hahahahaha- Weenie, and - hahahaha- Pooh. HAHAHAHAHAHA." I cracked up at what he said while Gary was scribbling out some words.

I was worrying. I had Misty and May do my hair and mkeup. I didn't have much makeup since I really don't like it. My hair was in twisted curls. It looked like a twirly slide. I then heard a burst of laughter coming from a cross the hall.

"I think it's the guys, laughing at something." May said in annoyed tone. She walked out the door, not closing it. took a few steps the slammed her hands on a door.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU TELL WE'RE BUSY!" She then walked back in as if nothing happened.

"Okay, so lets see, Little Ash is the ring bearer (A/N: Sorry if it's mispelled)-" Dusk then walked in.

"Hey couz, the justice of the Peace is here."

"Thank you." She then walked out.

"Okay, little Dawn, Jessie, Becka, Annie, and Brenda are flower girls. Their escorts are Blake, Brendon, Jacob, Thoriet, and Malon."

"Yes Dawn, Yes. Don't worry you can count on us." Misty said reasuring her. Dawn felt a little better. She had been worrying forever now.

"Okay. now just wait alirhgt. We're going to put some glitter in your hair." May said.

"Fine." Dawn said under her breath. Dawn looked beautiful by the time they we're done with everything. She had a light blue eye shadow that almost looked as if it were white. She wore light blush and was wearing a tiara that held her veil. Her dress was floor length. It wasn't tight fitted, but it wasn't one of those poofy ones either. When she spun around her dress would flow in the area. She had white glitter in her hair, and a bouquet with white Gardenias, blue Hydrangeas, whith light blue, the same color of her eye shadow, fake butterflies.

Ash wore a blue tie with a white tux. Nothing really special going on. The boys, as in the escorts and what not, are wearing white dress shirts, with a blue button up vest. Black formal pants and black formal shoes.

All the girls ,bridesmades, Jr. Bridesmaids, Flowergirls, etc., where weaering, that's right, blue dresses. The Bridesmaides and wore a sea blue type of dress with a ribbon going around the waist. The only difference was the Bridesmaides had a strapless one and the had on one with one strap, it kinda looked like a blue toga. The Flower girls had on a light blue dress, the same color as the eye shadow of the bride. It had 2 straps.

Dawn took in a deep breath, locked arms with her father.

"I do."

"I do."

**Okay guys, I know I wrote the last chapter in the chapter before but I think I owe you guys this one last chapter that you actually deserve. Just because you are awesome like that.**

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband, and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"


End file.
